Telescope Eyes
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Alice's voice is a whisper, "Are you lonely, Claire?" -Claire/Alice- -Oneshot-


**Title: **Telescope Eyes

**Fandom: **Resident Evil (movie-verse)

**Pairing: **Alice Abernathy/Claire Redfield

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Alice's voice is a whisper, "Are you lonely, Claire?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this series. Or Ali and Milla. The world would be a much sexier place if I did.

**Notes: **I was going to write fluff. Whoops. This is definitely more angst with some smart ass!K-Mart thrown in for comic relief. I hope you enjoy! I spent forever figuring out what sections that I'd written to put into this, and what order to put them in. Title is based off the Eisley song by the same name.

XXX

The woman looks far less powerful when she's unconscious.

Claire leans at K-Mart's left shoulder, studying the convoy's savior, sleeping on the bench in the Hummer. Her eyes are closed, spasms and twitches rolling through the lids covering them. Her dirty-blonde hair falls in her face and sticks to the shiny sweat on her skin. Her lips are parted just slightly, her breathing low and quiet.

It seems strange to Claire, what this woman obviously can do. She had pulled some Carrie-esque mind control shit earlier, and it's enough to make the redhead wary. Underneath the tanned, impressively-not-dry skin pulled taut over biceps and thighs, well-developed layers of muscle and tendons rest, asleep and dormant until they're needed again. Claire frowns, her own muscles tense. She doesn't trust easily-not before the end of the world, and sure as fuck not afterwards. Especially someone who can obviously do extreme damage to her convoy. As soon as she is awake and well enough to do so, the woman is to leave. Claire is willing to help almost anyone in this world, trust issues or not, but this is an extreme case. Too risky.

K-Mart fiddles for a moment with one of the bracelets on her wrist. She unclasps it then leans forward and wraps it around one of the stranger's wrists. Claire snaps a hand out, gripping the teen's shoulder hard enough it probably hurts, "Don't touch her, K-Mart."

"I'm just giving her one of my bracelets, Claire. Calm down. She's not going to _eat _me," K-Mart says, her eyes a little wide, startled at Claire's reaction. At any other time, the older woman would have snorted at the irony of the girl's statement-being eaten isn't that uncommon of a fate these days. But this isn't the time for dark humor.

Claire shakes her head and says, "She's dangerous. You saw what she can do."

"She saved all of us, Claire. And I think it's incredibly...incredibly fucked up for you to be so cold," The girl says back, jerking harder than necessary to pull away from Claire's grip. She's angry, and it surprises Claire for a moment, long enough that she doesn't think to chastise the blonde's harsh language like she usually would. K-Mart usually listens to what she says and doesn't argue. It hits her then that the girl really has grown up a lot in the past few years. She isn't the frightened ten-year-old hiding in a K-Mart bathroom anymore. She's intelligent and tough and old enough to have her own, strong opinions. Claire is simultaneously horrified and proud.

Knowing that there's no point in arguing, Claire checks to make sure that the girl is armed, just in case the woman wakes up and is hostile, then reluctantly climbs into the front seat. She can't stay here all day. She has to be with her convoy and comfort them-they lost some good people today. Her fingers find the door handle, and she pauses before she pulls it open, "Be careful, K. Come get me when she wakes up. And don't get too attached to her."

With that, Claire opens the door. She tries, but she can't manage to escape the vehicle without seeing the hurt look on K-Mart's face.

XXX

Alice.

The name makes Claire's skin crawl. She glances over at the other woman, sitting across from her as they discuss travel plans. It's been three days now, and Claire is allowing the blonde to stay. The decision was made after a serious discussion with Carlos, LJ, Chase, and K-Mart (who had only been invited to join in after she was caught eavesdropping on the conversation). Children and even some of the adults in the convoy are scared of Alice. But she is their savior, and they owe her more than just kicking her out. Claire resentfully acknowledges the truth in this, but it still makes her nervous.

The woman seems like a loner. All Claire can do is hope that the pull of solitude will drag Alice away from her convoy again eventually.

XXX

It's like Alice has become Claire's shadow over the past few days. She walks silently, slips along walls and curls her body around corners like a cat. Wherever Claire turns, Alice seems to be there, watching her.

She doesn't even have the audacity to look away when Claire meets her eyes.

Creep.

XXX

Claire hands cans of food down to members of her convoy from her seat on the back of the truck. She smiles at the adults, jokes with the kids and the teenagers. Anything to get them to laugh or at least show some sign of emotion besides pure desperation.

When Alice comes up in the line, Claire's smile falters and stumbles off her face. She hands the blonde a can of soup, and the woman thanks her as she takes it.

It takes an hour for Claire's hand to stop tingling in the place where their fingers brushed.

XXX

Claire can't bring herself to leave the vehicle, even though she's quite uncomfortable. K-Mart is in the tanker with Chase, and Claire and Alice are alone in the Hummer. Claire had been looking forward to a night completely to herself, but lo and behold, Alice had climbed into the hummer, and together they sat silently, watching the last of the daylight fizzle into darkness.

"You're not staying with Carlos tonight?" Claire asks, and doesn't try to hide the bitterness in her tone. Carlos knows Alice, from a previous life, though she isn't really sure of any details. Neither are willing to spill, and it stresses Claire out. Surely Carlos will side with her over the aloof stranger if it comes to it, though. Claire tries to convince herself of that every time the thought passes her mind.

Alice seems to have picked up on her unwelcoming tone, "Yes. Carlos is a great friend-and nothing more, by the way, since I can tell you wonder-but sometimes a change of scenery is necessary."

"And you picked me," Claire says. It's not a question. She tries to sound as annoyed as possible, hoping the blonde will get the point that she isn't wanted here. Usually Claire is not this rude-she genuinely tries to be at least civil to everyone. But Alice is different. Alice is confusing, and she is also powerful. It is not a good combination for Claire. It would be quite easy for her place as leader to be uprooted by this woman.

The blonde looks over and smile slightly, "I picked you. You...intrigue me, Claire."

"How so?" Claire replies.

There is a pause, and Alice's expression grows serious, "I think we could make a pretty good pair."

"Do you now?" Claire asks, and she has to work hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the statement. However, she can't fight the prickle of curiosity she feels, "And what makes you think that?"

Alice looks into Claire's face intently then, startling the redhead. Her fingers reach out, brushing against the redhead's cheeks. The younger woman is so surprised by the unexpected gesture, she has no idea how to react. Alice's voice is distant, "Blue for the virus, green for the anti-virus."

That's her only explanation, and while Claire wants to ask for more, she can't find the words to phrase the question.

It isn't until she looks into the side mirror of the Hummer the next morning and sees her own eyes staring back at her that she understands. Her eyes are green. Alice's eyes are crystal blue.

Claire isn't sure how to feel about what the analogy could mean.

XXX

Claire nervously tosses her pack of Marlboros from hand to hand. There are only two left, and as she paces around the motel lobby, she debates pulling one out. Cigarettes are scarce these days, however, and she debates saving her last two for an emergency. Her body tries to convince her it is an emergency, judging by the aching in her chest and the trembling in her palms.

"Claire?"

The voice startles her, and she pulls out her gun as she turns, holding it tightly in her right hand. Alice throws up her hands, blonde hair wild, her dirty face covered by the shadows that dance around the dim light Claire's oil lantern casts. She looks either amused or concerned. Claire can't tell. It seems like the woman is always smirking, and Claire hasn't yet learned to decipher the tiny changes in the quirk of her landslide lips.

"What do you want?"

Claire's voice is sharp, almost smelling of her withdrawal. She hasn't smoked in a week, and she's dying for it. Alice takes a step towards her, pulling confidence into her shoulders, settling them higher, "I wanted to check on you. I hadn't seen you since dinner."

"I don't need you to babysit me," Claire replies, holstering her Glock. She runs a frustrated hand through her hair, roughly catching her fingers on a few tangles. Absently, she reminds herself to borrow K-Mart's hairbrush later, "I just need a smoke and I only have two left."

Alice nods, seemingly in understanding. She walks forwards again. Her boots echo on the hardwood floor, and suddenly, she's directly in front of the convoy leader. She pauses, tilting her head to the side. Her words are just a little bit hesitant, "I have an idea to distract you."

"What?" Claire replies, confused.

Alice's lips immediately capture hers, swift and dominating. Her kiss is cool and chapped and maybe a little bit lined with dust (but what isn't these days?). Her tongue is soft as she slides it past Claire's lips, probing as it strokes the roof of her mouth and across the landscape of her teeth. Claire is frozen, startled, and when she finally understands what is happening, she realizes her tongue has started moving with Alice's on its own accord.

Horrified, Claire pushes Alice away. She wipes her mouth roughly with the back of her hand, "What the _fuck_?"

"You stopped thinking about your cigarettes, didn't you?" Alice responds, her voice lined with a lilt of teasing. Claire lets out a furious groan and shoves the woman so hard she stumbles.

Her voice is vibrating with anger, "_Never _violate me like that again."

"Violate is such a strong word," Alice replies, but she intelligently starts to walk out of the room, "Have a good night, Claire."

It takes all of Claire's strength not to shoot the other woman in the back as she exits.

XXX

The next morning, Claire wakes to find a full box of Marlboro cigarettes on the nightstand next to her motel bed.

XXX

"Your face is going to freeze like that."

K-Mart sounds annoyed as she speaks, and Claire shoots her a look. She doesn't really have to change her expression. Her eyebrows are already furrowed, her eyes narrowed, her lips turned down. It's the infamous Claire Redfield Death Stare, and it's been burning into Alice for the past several minutes. K-Mart, like any sane human, squirms a little as the glare is directed at her, but she tries to remain defiant, "Really though. Stop looking like that. It's unattractive and makes you look like an old woman."

"Watch yourself, smart ass," Claire says, shoving the girl lightly. She allows the glare to relax, and hates to admit that her forehead feels a little bit sore from all the squinting.

K-Mart looks at her smugly, as though she can read Claire's thoughts, "Isn't that better? I think you've already got a new wrinkle though." She sticks out her tongue and traces said 'wrinkle' on Claire's forehead, "So, what's your problem? You're trying to melt Alice or something."

"She and I don't get along," Claire replies, deciding _'she's confusing and invades my personal space and drives me fucking insane'_ might be a little much.

K-Mart laughs then, "You don't get along or you '_don't get along_'?" She puts airquotes around the phrase as she says it the second time. Claire shoots her a confused glance, and the girl rolls her eyes, "Do you actually hate her guts, or are you using it as a cover-up for the fact you totally want to bang her?"

"K-Mart!" Claire cries out, instinctively reprimanding.

The teen shrugs, "Because in my opinion, you seem like you really want to bang her. And you aren't going about it very well."

"I do _not _ want to 'bang her', as you so _maturely _put it," Claire replies, and K-Mart gives a disbelieving snort. Claire scowls and her glare returns, "I really don't, K."

K-Mart raises an eyebrow, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Claire?"

The redhead doesn't really know how to answer, so she says nothing. K-Mart sighs, "Women. So fucking confusing."

"Language, K-Mart!"

Laughing, K-Mart crawls into the back seat, ready to settle down for the night, "Yes, mom."

Claire can't fight her own laugh, reaching back to swat lightly at K-Mart's thigh. She then arranges herself as comfortably as possible in the seat, pulling her ball cap over her face, ready to settle down for the night.

It doesn't take long for her to fall into a light, restless sleep.

Her dreams are haunted by nothing but a black canvas, the words "are you trying to convince me or yourself, Claire?" painted on it in huge white letters.

XXX

Claire is ready to strangle K-Mart.

The thoughts in her head have remained basically consistent all day. A constant argument between the opposite sides of her brain rages within her skull, like a strange mental cage fight.

_You don't even like her, Claire. She's a bitch and she annoys you and you want to punch her in the mouth every time she even speaks._

_She's hot as fuck and you can't deny how you wanted her to kiss you again after she did it the first time._

_Alice is nothing but trouble. She'll get you and everyone else killed._

_God, but her eyes are so pretty and she looks so sexy when she's practicing her fighting._

Claire makes sure to scowl at K-Mart whenever the girl looks in her direction. Each time, the blonde seems startled and a little afraid, but Claire doesn't bother to explain.

If K-Mart is smart enough to cause problems like this in the first place, she'll figure things out for herself soon enough.

XXX

There are fingers inside of Claire, rough and warm as they stroke her inner walls. The body against her back is solid, and shelets her head fall back against the person's shoulder, swallowing down a moan.

"Why are you doing this?" Claire asks, her voice breathless. She wants to be angry at herself for sounding so vulnerable, but Alice's thumb rolls against her clit and she forgets all about that.

Lips press against her ear. The voice is gruff, a wet tongue brushing against her earlobe, "I couldn't resist. You smelled too tempting."

"I _smelled_ too tempting?" Claire manages to reply, even as she rolls her hips forwards, bringing Alice's fingers even deeper inside of her. Her inner walls flutter, and this time a soft cry escapes her. When she speaks again, her voice is a whimper and she can't bring herself to be embarrassed, "You're a freak."

Alice chuckles, and she drops her voice to a whisper, "Are you lonely, Claire?"

Orgasm tears through Claire's body before she can answer. Her legs tremble and her heart pumps rapidly, sending a current of blood rushing past her ears. A moan escapes from her, a little too loud for comfort's sake, considering they're leaning against the Hummer and the rest of the convoy is asleep around them. But she can't control it, can't control the way her center aches deliciously and pushes quivers through her body.

Alice waits for her to stop shuddering enough that she can stand, then pulls her fingers free with a slick-sounding noise. She repeats her question, one more time, as she steps back, "Are you lonely?"

"Not for you," Claire replies, even though her body is already craving Alice's touch again.

Alice simply laughs before she turns and walks away.

XXX

At breakfast the next morning, Claire can't even look at Alice without feeling simultaneously sick and turned on.

Whenever she does manage to look, all Alice ever does is smirk at her.

It takes all the strength she has not to blush bright red.

XXX

"I really wish you would leave us all the hell alone."

The words come one night, when Alice, once again, interrupts Claire's watch. They're a little cruel, but she tries not to regret them.

Alice looks hurt, for maybe just a second. Then she kisses her, her lips cool and chapped.

A few moments later, Claire's pants are around her knees, and Alice's mouth is on her. She's just as dexterous with her tongue as her fingers, and her lips vibrate against Claire's clit as she asks, "Do you really mean that? Because I can leave."

"No, god no," Claire replies, and tangles her fingers in Alice's wild brown hair.

When she looks back on it, maybe it was something she said in a desperate attempt to keep Alice's tongue torturing her in that marvelous way. But something in her says that's not true at all.

Despite everything, she's beginning to want the other woman to stick around.

XXX

That night, they both climb quietly into the hummer. K-Mart is sprawled across the driver and passenger seats, snoring slightly. Carefully, the two older women slide into the back and Claire lays down on the back bench of the vehicle. Wordlessly, sensing what Claire is allowing her to do, Alice comes to rest in front of her. Her back fits snugly to Claire's front, and the redhead wraps an arm around the older woman's waist.

It's very strange, and Claire is undeniably somewhat uncomfortable. But it's not horrible, and something tells her that eventually she'll be able to stretch her comfort zone enough that it covers this too.

Claire falls asleep to Alice's warmth and the distant sound of K-Mart giggling in the front seat.

XXX

This time at breakfast, Alice sits next to Claire, and the redhead manages to include her in the conversation she's having with Carlos, Chase, Mikey, and K-Mart (who smiles smugly, glad she's been right this entire time). She even laughs at a joke Alice makes.

_What's happening to you, Redfield_? The devil on her shoulder asks.

_Maybe it's for the better_. The angel on her other shoulder suggests.

Claire isn't really sure which side is the best one to listen to anymore.

XXX

Claire sits on the back of the Hummer, arms wrapped around her body, hot tears trying to escape. Her eyelids are warm and heavy, trying to fall down and free the build-up of emotions.

No one has come up to her yet. Everyone is grieving. LJ, Chase, Mikey, and so many others. So many good people, gone forever. Only very few of them remain, and they're all feeling the effects. The convoy knows to stay away from Claire during times like this. She needs an hour to regroup and tighten the lasso around her emotion again. Then she can lead once more.

But Alice doesn't know this. Her boots crunch on the sand, and she hesitates for a moment before climbing on top of the vehicle and settling next to Claire. The convoy leader wants to scream at her. She wants to blame her, tell her how this is her fault and how they were safe until Alice came around, how she had everything under control and the blonde fucked everything up.

Claire wants to say all those things. She wants to use her words like fists and beat Alice until she has more bruising than skin. She wants to hurt her. She wants to make her bleed.

But she can't.

The only thing Claire can bring herself to do is rest her head on Alice's shoulder and cry.

XXX

The helicopter blades are roaring above her, and Claire feels their vibrations in her skull. Her eyes burn, and it has to be the trembling of the chopper that is rattling the tears from her body. It isn't the fact that she and Alice are both standing next to it, and only one of them is getting on. It can't be. Claire doesn't have the emotional capacity for those maudlin details anymore.

Alice reaches out to shake Claire's hand, her own a dirty glove covering a trembling palm. Claire looks at the proffered extremity for a few seconds before she steps forwards, tugging Alice into a hug instead. The woman's body is hard and soft all at once, and Claire rests her chin on Alice's shoulder.

She wants to kiss her, but she can't bring herself to. Not while everyone else can see. And besides, it seems so final.

She wants to speak, but she has no words. Alice's hands slide up to press against where her shoulder blades fan out like wings, and her voice is so quiet that barely even Claire can hear it, let alone anyone else, "Are you lonely, Claire?"

"I will be now," Claire replies quietly, and Alice squeezes her tightly before taking a step back. Claire manages a hard nod, and Alice returns the gesture. The redhead climbs into the pilot's seat of the helicopter, feeling her stomach churn. Alice raises her fingers in a salute.

Claire forces a slight smile before she sends the Osprey up into the air. They're about ten or fifteen feet up when Alice mouths "_I'll find you_."

It's a promise, and Claire plans to hold her to it.

XXX

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously**


End file.
